fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 8 Wii U
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION - Baby Yoshi If you would like to help me with the game, please ask me on my talk page Mario Kart 8 Wii U is a new game for the Wii U . It will feature new elements such as customizing bikes and designing your own tracks. It is the sequel to the game Mario Kart 7. The game is set to be released between the times of Winter 2012 and Spring 2013. Features Retro Features The coin collecting from Mario Kart 7 returns. You are able to collect as many coins as you can but only the first 10 give extra speed. Tricks from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 return. Gliders, Driving Underwater and Kart customization returns from Mario Kart 7. Bikes return from Mario Kart Wii. Two drivers on one kart return from Mario Kart Double Dash New Features New features include customising your bikes, Designing your own custom tracks and a Story Mode. Modes *Single Player **Grand Prix - Race for 1st place in cups of 5 courses **Time Trial - Race alone to acheive your best time **Custom Race - Race against opponents on Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your opponents. you can set a time limit as a new feature. ***Balloon Battle - Pop your opponents balloons. ***Coin Runners - Collect the coins. ***Star Bit Showdown - Gather as many of your opponents Star Bits. **Story Mode - Play as your Mii and complete Mario Kart themed missions (Unlockable) ***Mission Mode - Play missions you have previously completed (Unlockable) ***Boss Battles - Play Boss Battles that you have previously completed (Unlockable) **Double Dash Mode - Drive two on a vehicle (Unlockable) **Stadium - Design your own Mario Kart Tracks using the content available *Multiplayer **Vs - Race against your friends in Custom Cups or Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your friends **Double Dash - Drive two on a vehicle (Unlockable) *Online Mode Selection Screen Row 1 - Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby DK, Toad, Toadette, Shy Guy and Penguin Row 2 - Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Dry Bones, Boo and Lakitu Row 3 - Mario, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Bowser Jr, Dragonia Koopa, Blooper and Tiki Goon Row 4 - Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Kritter, King Boo, Wiggler, Rosalina, Cosmic Spirit and Pianta Row 5 - Wario, Bowser, Dry Bowser, King K. Rool, Petey Piranha, Queen Bee, Lubba, Boom Boom and Metal Mario Row 6 - Mii A, Mii B Characters In the game there will be a total of 47 characters. 15 default, 27 Unlockable and 5 DL. PandaGaming.Inc has confirmed that there will be either 19 new characters will appear. The characters are split into 5 weight classes: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy. Default Unlockable Unlocking Criteria Alternate Costumes ~ = Karts Only # = Bikes Only Vehicles Main Article: Mario Kart 8 Wii U/Vehicle Parts Like in Mario Kart 7, in Mario Kart 8 Wii U, you are able to create your own vehicles using the parts available. You are now able to create bikes as well as karts. U = Unlockable Unlocking Criterion Courses Battle Courses Items On Track Items NSMBWiiCoin.png|Coin FakeItemBoxMKC.png|Fake Item Box MKwii Itembox.jpg|Item Box Star Medal SM3DL.png|Star Coin Retro Items Banana2.png|Banana Blooper 3D Land.png|Blooper Stand-omb.png|Bob-omb Big Boo NSMBDIY.png|Boo BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill Green Shell.png|Green Shell Lightning Bolt.png|Lightning Bolt Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom Super Mushroom SM3DL.png|Mushroom RedShell.png|Red Shell BlueShellSpiked.png|Spiny Shell StarFlip.png|Star SuperLeafFlip.png|Super Leaf Lightning Cloud.jpeg|Thundercloud MKwii TripleBanana.jpg|Triple Banana MKwii TripleGreenShell.jpg|Triple Green Shell MKwii TripleRedShell.jpg|Triple Red Shell MKwii TripleShroom.jpg|Triple Mushroom New Items Boomerangflower.png|Boomerang Flower DashPepper.png|Dash Pepper IceFlowerSME.png|Ice Flower Spiny2.png|Spiny Raccoon Thwomps SM3DW.png|Tail Thwomp New Item Description Story Mode Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Penguin, Pianta* Peach, Daisy, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Honey Queen Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, Cosmic Spirit, Lubba, Wiggler, Tiki Goon* Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Kritter, King K. Rool, Baby DK* Wario, Waluigi, Boo, King Boo, Petey Piranha, Shy Guy, Lakitu*, Metal Mario* Bowser, Bowser Jr, Dry Bowser, Kamek, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Dry Bones, Fire Bro, Boom Boom Levels #Mushroom Plains #Peach Gardens #DK Jungle #Yoshi Mall #Wario Galleon #Luigi Mansion #Daisy Cruiser #Diddy Kong Playground #Birdo Hills #Waluigi Factory #Bowser Jr Boulevard #Bowser Lava Fortress Mario Kart Shop Track Customisation ''Main Article '': Mario Kart 8 Wii U/Track Customization Parts Selection Screens Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Luigi Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Wii U Games Category:Peach Games Category:Peach Category:Daisy Games Category:Yoshi Category:Yoshi Games Category:Birdo Games Category:Donkey Kong Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Kart racing Category:Track Racing Games Category:Wario Category:Wario Games Category:Waluigi Category:Waluigi Games Category:Diddy Kong Series